Games We Play
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Maybe next time Kowalski will win. One-shot. Kipper.


**Authors Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I. KIPPER!**

**Pairing: Kowalski/Skipper.**

* * *

_Games We Play._

_~PoM~_

"Kowalski, this is serious business and I need your input!" Skipper whined.

Kowalski continued to cover his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn't BELIEVE this!

"Open those eyes soldier and TELL ME! …ARE or are NOT my tail feathers a bit wide to you?" The leader asked, his rump facing up in the air as he bent over in front of the scientist.

The taller penguin removed a flipper from his right eye. "They look f-fine, Skipper." He looked away, trying to avoid looking at the leader's rear end.

"You sure? They don't FEEL right to me…"

"They're FINE." Kowalski insisted. This was so wrong! WHY did Skipper even PUT him in these kinds of situations?!

"Alright…" Skipper stood back up.

Kowalski couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief as he put his flippers down.

Skipper grinned to himself as he once again bent over to give the lieutenant a full view. "But are we COMPLETELY sure?" His voice mocked.

Kowalski turned away immediately. "Gah! Gh... y-yes! Yes! We're sure! Very, sure!"

"I don't know if we are, Kowalski… Maybe we need to check…and do some of those experimentations of yours on my over widened posterior…"

"E-experimentations? O-on your bum?" The scientist stammered.

"Well yeah…" The leader shook his tail a bit side to side. "Don't you think we should?"

Well they COULD- Oh what was he thinking?! Kowalski shook his head to clear it. "Nno, I don't think so."

"Well I do…" The commander persisted. "You know what else I think?" Skipper grinned.

"Wh-what do you think?" Kowalski asked carefully, putting his flippers in front of his face.

"_I_ think you should…come closer." Skipper instructed.

"Mgh..." Kowalski hesitated.

"Whats the matter Kowalski? Scared of me?" The leader mused.

Kowalski shook his head, still staying put. This was…insane…

"Looks like I'm going to have to come to you." The leader stood up straight, giving the analyst a dangerous look as he neared him.

The taller bird backed up a bit.

"HY-YUH!" Skipper shouted as he jumped at the lieutenant fiercely.

"AAAH!" Kowalski yelped, falling on his back on the ground.

Skipper laughed as he stood over the taller bird, flippers clutching his stomach. He laughed hard at the fright he gave the soldier.

"Grrrgh, Skipper, what was that for?" Kowalski growled, blushing hard and embarrassed at being scared so easily by his own commanding officer. It wasn't even his fault. There was always a dangerous air about the captain that both intrigued and scared his daylights out!

"Just a simple test, my beloved lieutenant." Skipper pinched the other's cheek.

This caused Kowalski to blush even harder. "A test? A test of what!?"

"Just to see if you were ready," The leader waddled off, flippers respectfully behind his back.

"Ready for what!? Skipper, you're not being very helpful with your very brief answers..." the analyst stood up and put his flippers on his hips

"Ready for me, as a leader, as a commander, as a lover." Skipper turned to him with a half smirk. "That brief enough for ya?" The leader didn't give the other soldier a chance to answer. "Anyway, you FAILED, soo... better luck next time 'kay?" Then the lab door shut.

Kowalski frowned as he growled out. He shook his flipper in a fist at the closed metal door. "You know Skipper, I am fed up with these tests that _FYI_ make NO sense whatsoever, and I don't know why you insist on GIVING them to me! In fact I am SO fed up that I'll just-"

Skipper's head peaked in through the now crack in the slightly opened door. The commander's brow was raised as he cut into his lieutenant's sentence. "-Break up with me?"

"I-" Kowalski held strong, for one second and then ultimately slumped his shoulders in his sigh. "No…" He admitted. He would never break up with the eccentric commander.

There was a smile from Skipper before he disappeared from the opening. "Good. Your next test is at 0500 hours." The lab door closed once more.

Kowalski sighed again to himself. He would never break up with the eccentric commander, no matter how many of the leader's 'tests' he would just so happen to flunk. Speaking of which, he better get ready for it. Now if only he knew how.


End file.
